Beauty and the Beast
by Tohno Shiki
Summary: She is perfect in every way, deserving of far better than a monster like him. And yet...why doesn't she seem to care?


**Author's notes:**

A short ficlet that is my entry for the NaruSaku Fanclub Contest. It's situated after Sasuke's return to Konoha, upon which Naruto and Sakura get together. Nothing much to say really, just enjoy!

-

He couldn't understand it at all.

Walking down the streets of Konoha, his hand entwined with hers, he was acutely aware of the cold glares cast in their direction. The accusing stares from those who had lost friends and family, had lost far _too much _to ever see past the burden he carried.

The boy shifted uncomfortably, running his free hand through blonde locks to calm his rising nerves. A deep feeling of guilt rose within him as he noticed how Sakura received her fair share of glares simply for being with him.

"_This is all my fault… Now everyone hates Sakura-chan too…"_

A rough tug to his arm ended his train of thought, the pink-haired girl spinning him around and bringing her lips to his in a bruising kiss. The boy slowly closed his eyes, savouring the wonderful tingling sensation her touch evoked. For just a moment, he could cast aside his doubts and just _pretend_ that he deserved her, and lose himself in the overwhelming love he felt for the angel in front of him.

And then she withdrew, slightly breathless with her cheeks tinted red. The instinctive whine that rose within his throat died down when she brought her hand to his chin, tilting his face downwards to meet his sapphire orbs.

"Stop thinking so much." she teasingly stated, a soft smile gracing her porcelain features. "It doesn't suit you."

Looking into her eyes, those endless pools of emerald that never failed to captivate him, he was struck at her understanding, how she was able to look past all his false bravado and just _see_ his insecurities.

'_I don't deserve you…' _he tried to tell her, looking into the face he loved with all his heart. He felt a pang in his heart at just how beautiful, how_ perfect _she was. How could someone like her love a monster like him? He was a loser, a drop out, a _Jinchuuriki_. She deserved someone far better, someone worthy of her love, someone who wasn't a freak like him…

"Stop that."

The pink-haired girl took a step back, allowing Naruto to see the tender look on her face. She moved a hand to his cheek and caressed his whisker marks softly, causing him to inhale sharply at her irresistibly silky touch.

"I know what you're thinking, and I'm telling you now that it's not true." She uttered softly, grabbing a fistful of blonde hair with her other hand.

"You've always been there for me whenever I needed you…"

Naruto felt his heart pounding as she drew closer and closer.

"…Always done everything you could to make me happy, even when it broke your heart…"

Her lips hovered right in front of his, every breath she took causing his face to tingle in a pleasant manner.

"And most important of all…you've always cared for me. No one else can say that, Naruto…_no one. _You and only you…"

Sakura wrapped her arms around the boy's neck, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He moved his arms instinctively to her waist for support as she nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from him. Her tongue followed closely after, and he couldn't help but savour the vanilla with a hint of cinnamon that was _uniquely_ Sakura.

Panting slightly, Sakura pulled back to stare deep into his eyes with those entrancing jade orbs, and he could swear right there and then that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

"I don't care what you contain, Naruto. Even if the whole world is too shallow to see past the Kyuubi, I know better. You're sweet, kind, lovable and most of all…you're _mine_, just as I am yours. That is why it is only to you that I can say this…"

Sakura gently held his face in place as she continued to lock his eyes with her gaze, silently telling him how much her next words meant to her.

"I love you, Naruto."

Three simple words that she put all her heart into, words that he had waited all his life to hear from her…Naruto could almost feel his heart bursting with joy as a huge grin made its way onto his face.

Sakura loved him. Not Sasuke, not Lee, but _him._

Unable to find the words he desperately needed to express his love for the vision of perfection before him, the blonde settled for pouring all those emotions he was unable to vocalise into a single, soul-searing kiss.

He felt her smirk against his lips, and he knew then that she understood. She always had, after all.

'_I love you too, Sakura-chan. Now and forever.'_

-

I don't usually write fluff, so any comments and suggestions on how to improve would be highly appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
